Una vez más
by Dazi
Summary: Después de 5 años de no saber de el, ahí estaba, como si nunca se hubiera ido...YAOI(Ikki-Hyoga)
1. Default Chapter

**Advertencia: **Este fic es yaoi, lo que significa que abra relaciones de amor entre dos hombres, aunque no explicitas.

Letras normales: Presente

_Letras cursiva: Pasado _

**Gracias:** A todos los que están aquí por darle click a esta historia

**

* * *

**

Una vez mas

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Entre todas las personas que se movían de un lado a otro lo reconocí, estaba 2 pisos abajo, pero aun así el ambiente cambio al sentir su presencia, lo que hizo que posara mi vista en el de inmediato. 

Si era el, no tenia ninguna duda, a pesar de haber pasado 5 años aun podía recordar a la perfección su forma altiva de caminar, como si nadie mas estuviera a su alrededor, aun cuando definitivamente atraía miradas a su paso.

Me quede un momento helado, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí, acaso me buscaba?, sabría el que yo trabajaba en ese lugar?, eso era imposible, el no seria capaz de buscarme, debía ser solo una casualidad, ese era un edificio grande, con demasiadas sucursales en su interior.

De repente su presencia en ese lugar me llevo a una remembranza momentos pasados en mi mente tanto dolorosos como hermosos, pero momentos que creía olvidados.

_Yo estaba viviendo en la mansión en ese tiempo, desde que mi madre fue enterrada en lo profundo del abismo del mar por Camus y mi maestro había muerto por mi, Siberia solo representaba tristeza en mi alma, la visitaba de vez en cuando solo para ver a Jacob, pero después de las guerras había estado formando mi nueva vida en Japón, Shiryu hizo lo contrario, el si tenia una hermosa vida en China y prefirió volver a ella, nos visitaba bastante seguido, sobre todo a Seiya, ya que la amistad que ellos dos habían formado era muy fuerte, Seiya supuestamente vivía en su departamento, aunque en realidad eso era difícil de creer, el día entero se la pasaba en la mansión o en el orfanato de Miho, nunca podía faltar a la hora de la comida a la mansión, ni a la cena o al desayuno, creo que su departamento solo le servia para dormir, y eso cuando lo hacia ahí . Shun desde que volvió de la isla Andrómeda tomo como morada la mansión y era el único que no se había movido de ahí desde entonces, pero también dedicaba mucho esfuerzo a la reconstrucción de su isla.  
  
Shun se veía muy feliz, esa noche llegaría su Ikki, el le había avisado por primera vez de su llegada, pasaría una temporada aquí en Tokio , aunque no había dicho el porque, tal vez solo se canso de vagar por todas partes, o tal vez es que realmente extrañaba a su hermano.  
  
A mi me daba gusto su llegada, Ikki a pesar de su incomprensible y difícil carácter me caía bien, era gran guerrero que nos había ayudado mucho en las luchas por las tuvimos que pasar, además de que sentía una gran admiración a su control de los sentimientos, ya que a mi la falta de se este control era una de las cosas que mas me habían traído problemas en mis combates, pero mas que nada me daba gusto por Shun, el se había convertido en el mejor amigo que había tenido jamás, tanto que para mi era ya como un verdadero hermano.  
  
El ver a mi amigo tan entusiasmado además de darme gusto también me hacia sentir un poco de miedo, precisamente miedo por Shun, temía que Ikki como solía hacerlo no se adaptara a estar con los demás y terminara riñendo con alguno de nosotros o yéndose de nuevo solo unos días después, incluso menos tiempo. Eso afectaría a Shun, lo afectaría como siempre lo hace con su partida, o tal vez mas al darse cuenta lo cada vez mas difícil que seria estar cerca de su hermano. _

_  
Estaba sosteniendo mi tasa de café en la mano, pero sin beber un sorbo, lo caliente de este me hizo reaccionar en mis pensamientos, el seguía ahí, estaba idéntico, su mismo cabello alborotado azul, su misma vestimenta totalmente informal y descuidada, y su mismo hermoso cuerpo, que se podía notar incluso desde 2 pisos arriba donde me encontraba.  
  
Buscaba algo, volteaba cada parte del lugar tratando de localizarlo, ¿Acaso me buscaba a mi?, claro que no, eso no podía ser, como diablos se me podía ocurrir. _

_  
Yo seguía anonadado con su presencia, tanto que había olvidado el tiempo por completo y no me había dado cuenta que el receso había terminado y debía regresar a mi oficina. _

_  
A pesar de esta vez anunciar que venia, Ikki no podía dejar a un lado la sorpresa en su llegada, al atardecer se escucharon pequeños aruñones en la puerta que nos intrigaron a los que estábamos en la sala, al abrir un pequeño cachorro gris peludo entro corriendo con sus patas llenas de lodo, revoloteaba encima de todo y todos, lo que termino por dejar al suelo los sillones y nuestros pantalones con unas lindas manchas cafés, justo detrás de el un igual de sucio caballero del fénix entro. _

_  
-Veo que se me adelanto –dijo seriamente apuntando al cachorro con su mirada, después como una explicación continuo- la encontré en el camino y desde entonces no ha dejado de seguirme, ya no hallaba que hacer con esa cosa, por eso te la traje. –termino dirigiéndose a Shun. _

_  
-No podías haberle dado un baño antes de traerla –refunfuñe yo aun quitando las huellas de sus patas de mi pantalón. _

_-Es callejera que querías, no creo que tu hallas llegado mas limpio la primera vez que pisaste esta casa- me dijo en tono burlesco a lo que le respondí con una mirada de enojo.  
  
-Es hermosa- dijo un sonriente Shun cambiando de tema y al tiempo que acariciaba a la perrita, después se acerco a su hermano para saludarlo con un abrazo- Pero creo que si necesita un baño- después de echar una segunda ojeada a Ikki concluyo- ambos lo necesitan, dijo casi riendo.  
Todos los que estábamos ahí estuvimos de acuerdo con la conclusión de Shun, al que no le quedo otra que sacar a la pequeña cachorra al jardín para comenzar con su ducha. Ikki de la misma forma se fue directo al baño de la casa._

Una voz conocida en mi espalda me alerto de nuevo, al voltear reconocí a un compañero de trabajo que me llamaba, por un momento no entendí lo que me decía como si siguiera perdido entre mis recuerdos y la realidad, hasta que poco a poco me metí mas en esta y comprendí que me llamaba a la oficina, hacia mas de 15 minutos que debía haber vuelto.

Recordé lo que estaba pasando y dirigí de inmediato me vista de nuevo hacia abajo. En ese momento mi tasa callo de mis manos derramando el café en el piso. Escuche la voz de mi compañero alerta preguntándome si estaba bien, pero no me importo, estaba en trance al darme cuanta que había desaparecido, que ya no estaba en el lugar, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento se fue, me perdí tanto en el recuerdo que lo perdí de vista y desapareció, tan rápido como siempre lo hacia.Empuje levemente a mi compañero que me tomaba del hombro para ver que me pasaba y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras del edificio, baje tan rápido como no lo he hecho antes, pero al encontrarme abajo nada, lo había perdido, 5 años sin verlo y lo pierdo así de nuevo, en un instante._Esa noche no podía dormir, conforme pasaban los meses de verano, el calor de Japón se me hacia cada vez mas insoportable, con todo y que usaba solo unos bóxers, y que Sahori viendo mi desesperación había mandado instalar un aire solo para mi cuarto el cual tenia a todo lo que daba, aun así no se podía comparar a Siberia, donde en los meses de mas calor aun estaba congelado... Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua helada a la que le ponía hielo, al pasar por las habitaciones de abajo vi que una luz salía de la pequeña estancia de la mansión, y sonidos que parecían venir de televisor, me pareció buenísimo que alguien estuviera despierto, tal vez platicando una rato el sueño me vencería mas fácilmente, al abrir la puerta observe al caballero del Fénix sentado frente al televisor....  
  
-¿Sufres de insomnio? –le pregunte en voz baja, a lo que el reacciono asustado, ya que visiblemente no había notado mi presencia... su reacción me hizo reír, y seguí hablando burlándome de el– pensé que un caballero estaría mas alerta... que tal que hubiese sido un enemigo..  
  
-Que gracioso – me respondió con tono de enfado –de ser un enemigo ya estarías rostizado..  
  
-Claro – le dije sarcásticamente al tiempo que con un pequeño brinco se sentaba en el sillón a su lado... __- Y tu que fregados haces despierto, ¿que no son mañana las inscripciones para esa escuela a la que van a entrar? __- Si , le respondí -algo extrañado- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? __-Shun me lo dijo, que tu, Seiya y el entrarían a la universidad y que mañana se tienen que inscribir y que por eso debía dormirse temprano hoy. __Me extrañaba la forma de hablar de Ikki, siempre me pareció una persona tan alejada de los demás, y sin embargo sin nadie saberlo, ahí estaba, era parte de todos nosotros, conocía nuestros planes. __-No puedo dormir -dije al fin- ¿qué ves? –pregunte señalando a la televisión- __-Un estupido programa de policías – me respondió con tono de enfado.. __-¿Y por que no cambias de canal ¿ -pregunte algo divertido con su molestia- __-Para que? en los demás solo hay idiotas tratando de venderte cosas __-Si que eres exigente –seguí con tono de burla- no entiendo que haces viendo la televisión _

_entonces-  
  
-¿Acaso ahí otra cosa que hacer? –pregunto algo molesto- _

_- ¿Y porque no dormir? __-No estoy acostumbrado a dormir tan temprano.. – se notaba algo molesto al hablar, no molesto de enojo, si no mas bien enfadado, llevaba en la mansión unos días, y se le veía arto ya- __-¿O sea que en las calles si hay mucho que hacer? – le pregunte yo con un tono de sarcasmo.. no podía creer que alguien prefiriera estar siempre vagando teniendo una casa y una familia en donde estar.. __-¿Has pasado una noche en la calle Hyoga? __-No, creo que no __- Vivir en la calle no es algo que se lo recomiende a nadie, pero te da la oportunidad de salir, sin estar atado ni tener que obedecer a nadie, ni depender de nadie, yo puedo ser un caballero, pero jamás volveré a ser esclavo, ni siquiera de Sahori aunque ella sea Atena.. – se quedo serio un momento, como sin si querer hubiese dicho algo mas allá de lo que estaba dispuesto- Creo que mejor si me voy a dormir – me dijo después algo serio mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba- __No me despedí de el esa noche al ver lo marchar, me dejo pensando, tratando de imaginar como era vivir como un esclavo, yo nunca había huido como Ikki lo hacia, pero yo nunca sentí que tuviera algo de que huir como Ikki lo tenia..._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia: **Este fic es yaoi, lo que significa que abra relaciones de amor entre dos hombres, aunque no explicitas.

Letras normales: Presente

_Letras cursiva: Pasado _

**Gracias:** A todos los que están aquí por darle click a esta historia.

Especialmente a Lady Gloria por dejarme su valioso comentario =D..

* * *

**Una vez mas**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Había entrado al baño del primer piso a tranquilizarme, el haberlo visto en el edificio ese día solo unos minutos para que después desapareciera en tan solo un breve momento, me dejo bastante nervioso, desde el primer instante que note su presencia, mi reacción fue todo menos lo que hubiera esperado, habían pasado 5 largos años desde la ultima vez que estuvo cerca de mi, la ultima vez que vi su rostro, que admire su figura, y me reacción al volver a hacerlo fue de perderme en la inmensidad de los recuerdos, me sentía un verdadero estupido por eso. Era obvio que de lo nuestro ya no había nada, pero la forma en que nos despedimos no era la adecuada, cada día eso me molestaba, y siempre había deseado una oportunidad de volver a verlo, de hablar con el una vez mas y dejar las cosas como debieron ser desde un principio, pero cuando se me dio la desaproveche como un verdadero imbecil.  
  
Me eché un poco de agua en el rostro y me dirigí a la puerta, ya no podía hacer nada, no había forma de encontrarlo, seguramente se había ido ya de ese edificio, y tal vez pasarían otros 5 años para volver a verlo. Empuje la puerta con algo de rabia y sin querer sentí como golpeaba a alguien que se encontraba del otro lado seguramente para entrar.  
  
_Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la llegada de Ikki, el se veía mucho mas relajado, no es que hubiera cambiado su forma huraña común de ser, pero estaba tratando de adaptarse un poco mas al grupo, aun así se notaba esto le costaba trabajo. Con Seiya ya había tenido algunas peleas, le desesperaba la forma de ser de Pegaso, lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos eran rencorosos y solo unas horas después era como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo también ya había tenido leves roces con el, algunos mas fuertes que otros, por lo regular se referían a comentarios sarcásticos de sus parte que yo no los llevaba con mucha paciencia.  
  
A mi me seguía sin embargo preocupando Shun, cada roce, cada pelea que su hermano tenia lo alteraban demasiado, el día que tubo una pelea casi a gritos con Seiya, Shun vigilo sigilosamente todo el día a su hermano, temiendo que partiera.  
  
Por lo regular Ikki se la pasaba solo, entrenando en el gimnasio o arreglando cosas de la bodega, de hecho su presencia era casi imperceptible, excepto para Shun el cual se veía animado solo con tenerlo cerca. Mas que un hermano Ikki era como un padre para el, a pesar de lo poco que se llevaban de edad Ikki siempre había parecido una persona mayor, incluso desde niño. Yo siempre había sentido una cierta añoranza al ver como se llevaban ellos dos, al ver como se tenían uno al otro, siempre había pensado que me hubiera encantado tener a alguien como Ikki en mi vida, alguien con su temperamento que me hubiera enseñado, que estuviera siempre a mi lado aunque este lejos como lo hizo con Shun.  
  
La pequeña Miki, (así le habían puesto a la perrita que Ikki llevaba cuando llego), se la llevaba el día entero tras Ikki, no importaba que el le rogara a Shun que se la quitara de encima, eso era imposible, la cachorra había elegido dueño, y no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, Esa tarde mientras yo leía la vi venir extrañamente hacia mi con una carita triste, no entendí que le pasaba e un principio, se acostó de en mis pies y lloraba callada y tristemente, entonces caí en cuenta que había perdido de vista al Fénix, y estaba definitivamente triste por eso. En un principio pensé en ignorarla pero su pequeño gemido no me dejaba estar en paz. Entonces no aguante mas, me puse de pie y la llame.  
  
-Vamos a buscarlo pues, ¿que no eras tu la que tenia buen olfato?. Me dirigí al gimnasio pero no estaba ahí, o cual era lógico porque Miki lo hubiera encontrado de inmediato, así que tampoco estaba en la bodega o algún lugar conocido, camine a través del enorme jardín tratando de localizarlo, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un en tono rojizo que marca el atardecer, la perrita me seguía a todos lados olfateando el suelo a su paso tratando de encontrar su rastro, hasta que al parecer lo hizo, empezó a caminar mas rápido subiendo una pequeña colina, yo la seguí por curiosidad y al final de esta estaba el, sentado recargando su espalda en un árbol y contemplando a ningún lado, repentinamente desvió la mirada al observar a Miki dirigirse a el, y hizo una mueca de fingido enfado.  
  
-Me encontraste pequeño demonio, por lo visto no hay forma de deshacerme de ti- dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña perrita gris-  
  
Creo que en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo esta es la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, o tal vez solo la primera sonrisa que recuerdo yo de el, era muy hermosa llena de una ternura que no pensé que el caballero del fénix tuviera. La perrita lamía su cara y esto a el no parecía molestarle, sola acariciaba su cabeza de forma algo brusca y tierna a la vez, yo estaba muy sorprendido, era como ver a otra persona, en casa se llevaba rechazando a ese animalito, pero ahora jugueteaba y sonreía con el, nunca pensé que alguien como Ikki tuviera esa doble cara, pero en este momento pude entender al perfección a que se debía el amor que le tenia ese cachorro.  
_  
Era el, lo había golpeado con la puerta de baño y ahora justo frente a mi estaba su rostro, tan extrañado como mi propio rostro me miraba con sus intensos ojos azules....ambos nos quedamos sin habla, el impacto de verlo abajo hacia tan solo unos minutos, no se comparaba con el de verlo ahora frente a frente ... llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla algo deslavados por el uso y un suéter viejo, estaba mas delgado, solo un poco, por lo demás era tan igual que pareciera que ayer mismo lo hubiera tenido así de cerca......por fin después de unos segundos que parecieron horas el fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Hola Hyoga – me dijo tan secamente....a veces e llegado a odiar esa frialdad que otras veces me enloquece en el..  
  
-Ikki...eres tu....- yo por mas que deseara carecía de esa inexpresividad, y no pude evitar la sorpresa en mis palabras.  
  
-Claro que soy yo –me respondió en tono algo divertido- a poco me veo tan viejo...  
  
-No, para nada, te ves genial –no pude evitar decírselo, estaba absorto en el, de nuevo cerca.....en estos 5 años había pensado en el, muy seguido, tal vez demasiado, y en mis recuerdos lo vivido con el fénix era como un sueño... de nuevo cerca y se veía tan no decírselo...Dios como quisiera saber lo que el estaba pensando en ese momento....que deseo tan grande de conocer sus pensamientos...  
  
Al escuchar mis palabras, su rostro de diversión cambio de nuevo por el de sorpresa... solo momentáneamente pero lo pude notar...había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien que ya podía notar esos ligeros cambios en sus expresiones que era lo único que te daba señal de lo que podía pasar por su mente....  
  
-Pues me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti Ruso... - dijo siguiendo con el tono burlesco, yo lo único que pude notar, es la forma en que me llamo, tan familiar ..... es que esos 5 años no existieron, acaso los soñé.. –  
  
_Mi primer día en la Universidad seria de hecho mi primer día en una escuela en mi vida, había recibido educación de mi maestro o en la fundación pero nunca había ido a un lugar lleno de jóvenes de mi edad a cursas clases.... pero ahora estaba ahí.. me sentía como un estupido por estar nervioso por el primer día de clases... es gracioso como después de llevar una vida de caballero lo único que puedes temer es a una vida normal.  
  
Los jóvenes del salón me miraban insistentemente al estar buscado mi banca.. lo cual me ponía todavía mas nervioso, me veía diferente a ellos por mas que quisiera disimularlo, es que era diferente a ellos, tan diferente que podía acabar con todos juntos si lo quisiera en tan solo minutos ... por fin me senté y espere que empezara la clase en silencio.. eso hasta que un joven alto y pelirrojo se me acerco.  
  
-Hola...¿tu no eres de aquí verdad? -me dijo con una simpática sonrisa, me quede serio un momento, pensativo, mi naturaleza desconfiada y mi falta de interacción con chicos normales me pusieron así..  
  
-No –dije al fin.  
  
-Lo sabia –me contesto el como felicitándose por su obvio descubrimiento- y con tu acento mas notable es, haber es de Rusia? –termino de hablar  
  
-Así es –le conteste de forma ya mas amable-  
  
- Es extraño que alguien del extranjero venga a nuestra universidad, y mas de Rusia..  
  
Entonces comprendí porque me miraban y me sentí mas aliviado.. yo podía ser extraño por ser extranjero, pero ellos nunca imaginarían que tan extraño era..  
  
El joven se llamaba Chris, y a partir de ese día en adelante nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.. mi primer amigo normal.  
  
Empecé a verdaderamente conocer la cuidad, a salir con chicos de mi edad... a ser sociable.. pero extrañamente no me sentía a gusto ahí... sentía como si esas personas fueran de otra especie, me gustaba llegar a casa y ver a mis amigos de siempre... oír las ocurrencias de Seiya, platicar durante horas con Shun , el cual si se encontraba contento en la escuela, disfrutaba también de la estancia de Shiryu en la casa, escuchar su eterna sabiduría el como hablaba de cosas que si yo repitiera en la escuela pensaría que estaba loco, sin embargo sonaban tan lógicas para mi, incluso disfrutaba la compañía de Ikki.. no es que hablara mucho con el, de hecho cuando lo hacia era casi siempre para alegar algo.... pero aun así disfrutaba mucho su compañía, el tan solo observarlo era todo un deleite, Ikki era todo un acertijo en su personalidad, y el tratar de descifrarlo era algo sumamente encantador. _  
  
Caminábamos por el primer piso con el después de haber salido del baño...  
  
-¿Y que haces aquí Ikki? – le pregunte ya recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.  
  
-Vine a entregar unos documentos a las oficinas del primer piso.  
  
No pude evitar reír momentáneamente a su respuesta..  
  
-¿documentos?? ¿oficinas??, no lo puedo creer, tu de negocios Ikki..entonces si has cambiado después de todo.  
  
-En realidad no es algo mío -me respondió sin hacer mucho caso a mi burla- le hago un favor a una amiga.  
  
-Ohh –solo alcance a decir sin mucho entusiasmo....¿Por que esa punzada en mi estomago?, Ikki jamás había tenido mas amigos que su hermano Sahori y nosotros ....pero que tontería... que rayos me importaba a mi... maldita sea como lo odio, como odio que después de 5 años de estar tranquilo llegue y en 5 minutos ya este haciéndome sentir mal de nuevo.  
  
-¿Y tu que haces aquí güero? –me preguntó haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción, no se si no la noto, o tal vez no le importo al muy bastardo.  
  
-Yo aquí trabajo, en el segundo piso...  
  
-O sea que el de negocios eres tu.. que paso?, el trabajo de caballero de Atena ya no da para vivir??  
  
-Claro que no –le respondí siguiendo su juego- Si diera no andarías vestido de vagabundo..  
  
-¿Oye que tienes contra mi ropa? –me respondió en tono de falsa indignación- tu me regalaste el suéter güero...tu solo te quejas de tu mal gusto..  
  
Era verdad ... como lo había olvidado, yo le regale ese suéter en una navidad...yo no lo había notado, pero el lo recordaba, y no solo eso, lo seguía usando...otra sensación, esta vez alegría, Hyoga contrólate...maldita sea como dejas que ese estupido te haga pasar por lo mismo de antes, como haces que te evite controlar tus sentimientos... Si tan solo pudiera saber cuales eran los de el en ese momento...tal vez eso me aliviaría... o tal vez me destrozaría...  
  
-Pues eso esta peor –le respondí riéndome- quiere decir que esta viejísimo...  
  
Habíamos cruzado todo el edificio platicando..... tuve que ser yo el que invitara si no quería tener que despedirme..  
  
-Ikki te gustaría algo de beber, el restaurante del edificio no es muy bueno, pero las bebidas están pasables..  
  
Me miro un momento indeciso, el ir a beber algo pasaba esto mas allá de un simple encuentro casual a la salida del baño.....implicaba conversar, y tal vez aclarar algunas cosa que quedaron inconclusas hace 5 años...pude notar duda en el unos segundos, pero después acepto... así nos dirigimos a ese pequeño lugar...yo deje tirado por completo mi trabajo esa tarde, pero ya que diablos importaba, probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a este hombre que represento tanto en mi vida, y ahora era el momento justo para cerrar de una vez por todas todo lo que quedo abierto en mi historia con el.....  
  
_Odiaba esa materia...simplemente no la entendía, gracias a esa maldita materia mi promedio bajaría y yo dejaría de ser el mejor estudiante de mi carrera...eso me ponía verdaderamente molesto.  
  
Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de resolver unos problemas que me habían dejado de tarea...todos en la mansión habían salido a un concierto que yo no fui por quedarme a terminarlos...en eso estaba cuando Ikki llego, era el único que no había ido con los demás.  
  
-Que pasa Ruso, no me digas que todavía estas con lo mismo de cuando me fui?  
  
-Si –le conteste con verdadero suspiro de enfado-  
  
-Haber que idioteces re dejan en esa escuela – me dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado y me arrebataba el cuaderno.  
  
Casi me suelto riendo la ver la expresión de Ikki al hojear e los problemas... analizaba el movimiento de cada numero...que operación seguía después de otra .... Yo no podía dejar de observar su rostro al el tratar de encontrar la lógica en la pregunta que planteaba el problema.. pero me sorprendí mucho mas al ver como con tan solo haber analizado los dos que había yo terminado pudo encontrar las bases para hacer el tercero.  
  
-Oye Hyoga – Me pregunto mordiendo el lápiz y sin dejar de ver el problema- Ya intentaste...  
  
Poco después el problema estaba resuelto, y yo mas que asombrado, quien iba a decir que ese joven totalmente despreocupado de la escuela durante toda su vida pudiera hacerlo, pero tenia que admitir que la inteligencia de Ikki era innata, el ni siquiera había recibido buena instrucción de su maestro, el cual estaba mas ocupado por enseñarlo a odiar que otra cosa. Pero ahora revisaba los números con tal tenacidad que terminaba por comprenderlos..  
  
Ya habían pasado tres horas mas y seguíamos con esos problemas, ya habíamos resuelto 5 mas, pero era inútil con la explicación de Ikki ya había avanzado mucho, pero aun no lograba hacer uno por mi mismo, yo ya estaba arto de los números, y el con su falta de paciencia comenzaba a inquietarse...hasta que no soporte mas y me puse de pie algo enfadado.  
  
-Ya déjalo Ikki, es por de mas, esta materia no se me da...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – me pregunto extrañado.  
  
-Que será mejor irnos ya –le dije al tiempo que comenzaba a marcharme, pero el me detuvo con un tono severo..  
  
-Hyoga regresa aquí, y siéntate!!!  
  
Me detuve y regrese mi mirada hacia el... me sorprendió bastante su manera de hablarme.  
  
-No te vas a rendir –siguió con el mismo tono- Y menos te rendirás ante una cosa así, si entraste a ese idiotez de escuela pues ahora has las idioteces que te pidan... déjate de babosadas y siéntate a terminar los estupidos problemas!!!  
  
No me quedo otra que sentarme de nuevo.. el continuo como si nada explicando y yo me di cuenta que estaba dispuesto a quedarse toda la noche de ser necesario...por un momento recordé las veces que Shun me había hablado de la tenacidad de su hermano y como le había enseñado a nunca rendirse...ahora yo estaba comprobando esas palabras, y me sentí bien con eso..._


End file.
